This project deals with the application of liquid nitrogen freezing to several body sites in the primate. A base line study of the repair and regeneration of palate, mandible, buccal mucosa, tongue, parotid, submandibular gland, and skin is devised assessing the effects of spray and probe freezing at selected temperatures. The evaluation is by light and electron microscopy.